


practical science

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Science, Community: tf_trading_post, Gen, Hugs, g1 science makes its own rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire and Perceptor have a breakthrough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practical science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primusatemyleg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primusatemyleg/gifts).



> originally written for my half of a trade with primusatemyleg over at the tf_trading_post on livejournal.

“You’re certain everything is correctly calibrated?”

“Yes. I’ve triple checked the calibration readings with three different sets of tools.”

“And the chemical tanks are level?” Perceptor fidgeted in front of the control panel as he looked over a set of readings. Again.

“They are. And the drop traps are installed and ready in case something goes wrong and they do leak again.” Skyfire gave him a reassuring smile.

“What about the fuel cells? Are they—“

“ _Everything_ is ready.” The white mech cut him off gently. “Either your converter will work or it won’t.”

“Yes, that’s what I’m afraid of.” 

“We were close last time.” Skyfire laid a hand on his shoulder. “I really think your idea will prove itself.”

“I hope your trust isn’t misplaced.” Perceptor’s hand hovered over the activation switch for a moment before flipping it.

Skyfire watched the converter as it hummed to life. Perceptor watched the readings on his computer monitor. After long, agonizing seconds of waiting the machine signaled that it was cycling the waste chemicals through the conversion process. 

Inwardly, Skyfire cheered. This was already further than the process had gotten in the past.

“It seems to be working,” Perceptor said softly.

“We’ll know in a moment,” the larger mech replied, watching the output spout.

Another few seconds passed and their work was rewarded. A drop of bright, safely pink energon gathered on the end of the spout and dropped down into the empty cube waiting below. It was followed by another, and then quickly by a stream that filled the cube.

“It worked!” Perceptor’s face was lit with excitement. “Skyfire, it worked!”

“That it did.” Skyfire pulled the smaller mech into a celebratory hug.


End file.
